Winged Wolves
__TOC__ Description Winged wolves are big wolves with large, bird-like wings and occasionally, rare special powers. They are one of the oldest species and most well-known, and there are currently four packs, each lead by an alpha and their mate. Like regular wolves, winged wolves are carnivores and give birth to young called pups. Pack Hierarchy Each winged wolf pack has an alpha, the leader and highest-ranking wolf. One rank below them is the beta, who is usually the alpha’s mate, but if they do not have a mate, then the alpha’s best hunter or fighter. Below them are the mid-ranking wolves, and lastly, the lowest-ranking wolf in the pack is the omega. The only pair of mates that can give birth are the alpha and his/her mate. Behavior Winged wolves are usually social animals, living in a tightly-knit pack. They depend on each other for protection and food. Winged wolves are efficient hunters, since they are able to hunt large prey with their pack and from the sky. The pups, winged wolves two years or younger of age, are very playful and curious. History The winged wolf packs have been around for a long time, and most wolves, especially alphas, have long lineages that go back to the first winged wolves. Packs There are currently four winged wolf packs, though some have been created and destroyed over the years. Eastern Pack (Raincaller’s Pack) The Eastern Pack is the largest and most well-known winged wolf pack. The alpha is a Raincaller, and his mate, and beta, is Starleaper. The Eastern Pack is also the oldest pack and was founded by an ancient winged wolf named Rainwatcher and his mate, Stonecarver. Since then, every alpha of Eastern Pack changes the prefix of their name to “Rain” in honor of Rainwatcher. Western Pack (Stormchaser’s Pack) The Western Pack is the second-largest winged wolf pack, and it is led by Stormchaser and his mate, Icedawn. The Western Pack was created by Rainwatcher’s nephew, Moonchaser. Because of the battle between the Eastern Pack and the Western Pack, the Western Pack is lacking an omega. The Western Pack was Hawkbramble’s birth pack, but he left because he wanted to be with Sunholly, who was in the Eastern Pack. Southern Pack (Alderwind’s Pack) The Southern Pack is a medium-sized pack led by Alderwind and his beta Thrushfern. They helped the Western Pack during the First War, and the Western Pack is still in their debt. The Southern Pack was founded when Alderwind’s grandfather, Hawkecho, fled from the Western Pack after one of their wolves was murdered. Northern Pack (Featherfall’s Pack) The Northern Pack is a small pack that lives far away from the other packs. The alpha of the Northern Pack is Featherfall. Skyrunner’s Pack (Ancient Western Pack) Skyrunner’s Pack was an ancient pack led by the legendary winged wolf Skyrunner and her mate, Echoleap. Breezedusk’s Pack Breezedusk’s Pack was a pack formed by Breezedusk after her rebellion against Raincaller and Starleaper. After Breezedusk’s death, Thunderstone took over as alpha, but the pack started to break apart, so the remaining members rejoined the Western Pack. Rowanfeather’s Pack Rowanfeather’s Pack was formed when Rowanfeather fled from his old pack. The pack is mostly made up of wolves that have been banished from their packs or wolves that have run away from their packs. They forgive any Winged Wolf for their past or why they were banished, and each wolf is free to leave of join whenever they like. Rowanfeather is the Alpha, and his pack, unlike many other packs, has no second-in-command. His pack is secret and the most unpopular, and is known only by the Southern Pack. Rowanfeather's pack does not create battles or disputes, but joins others in their fights in return for food, shelter, herbs, or needed items. The healers of this pack are Mapleraven, Willowdrop, and Skyscar who often help other packs. Rowanfeather believes in only peace, but Goldenheart, an evil Winged Cheetah, is slowly turning Rowanfeather's pack against him in an attempt to control all of the Winged Wolf packs. Fire Ice Pack The Fire Ice Pack is a pack of wolves who are mostly fiery, or icy. Their leader is Flurryheart. She is the daughter of the former leaders, Crystal and Shadow. They believe everything has a life, spirit, and a name.The also believe to be kind, respectful, and honest. They are also taught many good things, like to always help a pup or elder in need, no matter which pack they are from. Flurryheart is a new leader. She is trying to do everything she can. But with new hardships such as sickness, starvation, war, and even the other packs turning on them, and even traitors being trained by Goldenheart, loyatly is now always being tested, and theirncommon ememy, the Fire Lions and the Ice Tigers and the new enemy, Goldenheart, it's a lot for this pack. But no matter what, this pack will always fight for what's right, even if they have to die doing it, well, unless they are tricked by Goldenheart, that is. Winged Wolf Gods Fire Fire is the winged wolf god of fire. He is very intimidating to many of the wolves, so they respect him and don’t anger him, or else their packs and territories will be destroyed. More coming soon Category:Winged Wolves Category:Characters Category:Species